Karaoke time
by Cathy14
Summary: What happens when I get sugar-hi. I go crazy and start writing stupid stuff. This is karaoke. We will have solos and duets. Ryou and Marik became a couple. I changed the title to this from I was Sugar-hi! That’s why!
1. Yami Sings

Title: I was Sugar-Hi. That's why! Summary: What happens when I get sugar-hi. I go crazy and start writing stupid stuff. This is karaoke. We will have solos and duets. Slight Yaoi in chapter 7, Ryou and Marik became a couple My first attempt at Humor. Rating: Pg. For slight cursing. Okay peoples this Yu-Gi-Oh fic is full of plane stupid. So if you don't like stupid fics, please leave. Chapter: 1 Yami sings Key: Some one: Talk \\Yami to light\\ /Light to Yami/ *Thought* (Action) Yami= Yami Yugi Bakura= Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou= Ryou Bakura  
  
Yugi= Yugi Mutuo Téa= Téa Gardner Tristan= Tristan Taylor Joey= Joey Wheeler Marik= Yami Marik Malik= Malik Ishatar. ((Me interrupting the story))  
  
Italic= singing  
  
~*~*~*~=Scene change. *~*~*~*=Beginning of story. .::.::.::.::.= End of story Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, songs, or anything except for my two cents. The Yami's have there own bodies, and not just floating or taking over there light's bodies. *~*~*~* (Yugi is seen running around inside his house)  
  
Yami: Yugi we need to get ready. We have to be at Ryou's house in.(Glances at his watch) Twenty minutes.  
  
Yugi: I don't want to go. Do you know why? It's because I have to be in the same house with Bakura, Marik, and Malik. They're insane. Do I have to go? (Yugi stops and gives Yami his puppy eyes. ((Soooooo cute)))  
  
Yami: Don't you want to go and see Ryou? I thought he was one of your friends. Do you want to hurt his feelings?  
  
Yugi: Hmmm. I guess I do want to see Ryou and use his new karaoke machine. And I don't want to hurt his feelings; I am his friend after all.  
  
Yami: So are we going?  
  
Yugi: I guess so.  
  
Yami: Good 'cause I still need to pick out what I'm going to wear, and I need to fix my hair. (Yami walks off towards the bathroom to do all this)  
  
~*~*~*~ (Téa is inside her room, with her mom picking out something to wear)  
  
Téa: Hmmm. what should I wear?  
  
Téa's mom: Téa why don't you wear this (Pills out a black shirt that has a big red cross on it, a skirt with a small cross on it, and high heels with crosses on them, and a chain/belt for the skirt. ((In case you wanna see its on my website under 'For my story' then click on For Story(1)))?  
  
Téa: (sweat drop) Uh. mom. incase you haven't noticed. I'm not gothic any more.  
  
T.M. ((Téa'a mom)):ohhhhh. I didn't know that. In that case why don't you wear this (holds up a dress that has all the colors of the rainbow. ((For Story (2)))?  
  
Téa: (Sweet drop got a little bigger) I'm not a lesbian ether mom.  
  
T.M.: Could have fooled me. Any ways how about this (holds up a red top with a red butterfly on it, a red striped skirt, along with red high heels.((For Story (3)))?  
  
Téa: Okay Mom! Thanks for your help. Now I'm going to go take a shower. Then leave.  
  
T.M. (Leaves)  
  
~*~*~*~ (Joey and Tristan are walking down the sidewalk)  
  
Tristan: So Joey how much time we got 'til we have to go to Ryou's  
  
Joey: Dunno, didn't bring a watch.  
  
Tristan: I thought you said you had it.  
  
Joey: I lied. (Tristan looks like he's going to kill Joey)  
  
Joey: Just kiddin man. We got fifteen minutes to go.  
  
Tristan: Good thing you were lying.or else you'd be dead by know.  
  
Joey: (Sweat drop)  
  
(Arrive at Ryou's house five minutes later)  
  
Tristan/Joey: Damn it. Fuck we're to bloody early.  
  
Joey: Yeah, Ten minutes. No wait it's nine now.  
  
Tristan: Let's knock on the door. (They both go up to the door and knock as hard as they can)  
  
(Ryou opens the door. He's holding his ears. Ryou doesn't look too happy)  
  
Ryou: Why did you have to knock so loud? I was taking a nap ((Also cute)).  
  
Joey: oh. We sooooo sooory we woke you up from you little nappy time. (Tristan and Joey high-five each other)  
  
Ryou: IT WASN'T MY naptime. I just kind off fell asleep waiting for you guys.  
  
Tristan/Joey: Sure Ryou.  
  
Ryou: It's true, isn't it Bakura?  
  
Bakura: (looks up from whatever he's doing) Don't drag me in this. I remember last time this happened. On the other hand. Na, it's not worth it.  
  
Ryou: Grrrrrrr.(Tristan and Joey look a little afraid. But not too much seeing how there taller then him) I mean do you wan to come in and wait for the rest of the group to come?  
  
Tristan/Joey: YEAH !!!  
  
~*~*~*~ (Malik is asleep on his bed)  
  
(Marik sneaks into his lights room and is standing at the foot of his bed, with a smile on his face)  
  
Marik: *I wonder if he'll wake up if I scream. I'll try it.MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*  
  
Marik: MARIK, WAKE UP!  
  
Malik: (awakes out of his good dream) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Takes a deep breath) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT! WHO THE HELL IS THAT? (Looks around) Oh it's you.  
  
Marik: IT'S TIME TO GO TO BAKURA'S HOUSE!!  
  
Malik: There's no need to SCREAM!  
  
Marik: THEN WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?  
  
Malik: Do as I say and not as I do.  
  
Marik: What in hell does that mean?  
  
Malik: Never mind lets just go.  
  
Marik: Okay, Malik.  
  
(Malik And Marik got on their motorcycles, and drive to Ryou's house)  
  
~*~*~*~ (Yugi and Yami are in Grandpa's car)  
  
Yugi: Are we there yet?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Yugi: Are we there yet?  
  
Yami: No. (you can see a small blood vive appearing on his forehead)  
  
Yugi: Are we there yet?  
  
Yami: No. (Vine gets bigger)  
  
Yugi: Are we there yet?  
  
Yami: No. (Too big)  
  
Yugi: Are we.(cut off by Yami)  
  
Yami: SHUT-UP. WE STILL HAVE TWO BLOCKS TO GET THERE! STOP ASKING THESE QUSTIONS. PLEASE YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY.  
  
Yugi: (Starts crying)((So sad))  
  
Yami: Yugi. Im so sorry. Pleas stop crying! I can't handle little kids crying.  
  
Yugi:(sniff) I'm not (sniff) a little kid (sniff) I'm almost seventeen.  
  
(Yami pulls into Ryou's driveway, at the same time Malrik, Malik, and Téa did)  
  
Yami: See were here Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Okay lets go in!!  
  
(Marik and Malik race to the door to see who can get there first. Marik wins so he gets to knock, he waits for the other's to get there. It goes like this: Marik, Malilk, Téa, Yugi, and Yami. Marik knocks. Ryou opens the door)  
  
Ryou: Took you guys long enough!  
  
Marik: Yeah, whatever just get out of my way shorty.  
  
Ryou: I'm not short.  
  
Marik: To me you are. Now let me in or else.  
  
Ryou: Or else what? Never mind I don't want to know. (Steps aside and lets them all get in)  
  
(Another knock on the door)  
  
Ryou: Who could that be? Everyone's here. Bakura did you invite someone?  
  
Bakura: Not that I know of.  
  
Ryou: Okay (gets the door and who else could it be but, Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba Kaiba.)  
  
Bakura/Yami: Why in the hell are they here?!?!  
  
Ryou: Ooopsy. I forgot to mention I invited them.  
  
Bakura/Yami: You what?!?!  
  
Ryou: Invited them. (turns to Seto and Mokuba) Come on in.  
  
(Seto and Mokuba step in)  
  
Bakura: \\Ryou you are so dead\\  
  
Ryou: /Why??/  
  
Bakura: \\For inviting him\\  
  
Ryou: /But there my friends/  
  
Bakura: \\who needs friends?\\  
  
Ryou: /I do/  
  
Bakura: \\What for? So that they can make fun of you behind your back?\\  
  
Ryou: /That's not what my friends do/  
  
Bakura: \\What about when you first moved here?\\  
  
Ryou: /So that was then this is now/  
  
Bakura: \\Fine if you say so. But you're still getting a beating\\  
  
Ryou: So who wants to try out my new karaoke machine?  
  
(Silence falls. Nobody wants to sing)  
  
Seto: * I wonder.* Yami would love to!  
  
Yami: No I.  
  
Ryou: Okay Yami get up here!  
  
(Yugi forces Yami up on the 'stage', which is really just the table with the karaoke machine close by. And picks a song.)  
  
Yami: *Grrrrrrrrrr. I'll get you for this Kaiba*  
  
((Yami will sing 'Weathered' by Creed))  
  
Yami: I lie awake on a long, dark night I can't seem to tame my mind Slings and arrows are killing me inside Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine No I can't accept the life that's mine  
  
Simple living is my desperate cry Been trading love with indifference yeah it suits me just fine I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone Maybe that's why I feel alone Maybe that's why I feel so alone  
  
Me.I'm rusted and weathered Barely holding together I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal  
  
The sun shines and I can't avoid the light I think I'm holding on to life too tight Ashes to ashes and dust to dust Sometimes I feel like giving up Sometimes I feel like giving up  
  
Me.I'm rusted and weathered Barely holding together I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal  
  
The day reminds me of you The night hides your truth The earth is a voice Speaking to you Take all this pride And leave it behind Because one day it ends One day we die Believe what you will That is your right But I choose to win So I choose to fight To fight  
  
(Everyone was on there feet as soon as he was done. Seto sat in his chair looking at the 'Pharaoh'.)  
  
Yami: Ryou. I think Kaiba would like to sing next.  
  
Seto: What. I don't.(Was cut off by Mokuab)  
  
Mokuba: Come on big brother. It'll be fun.  
  
Seto: Fine.  
  
.::.::.::.::.  
  
Cliffhanger. Well not really for me since I already know what happens. Please R/R. 


	2. Seto Sings

Title: I was Sugar-Hi. That's why! Summary: What happens when I get sugar-hi. I go crazy and start writing stupid stuff. This is karaoke. We will have solos and duets. Slight Yaoi in chapter 7, Ryou and Marik became a couple Rating: Pg. For slight cursing. Chapter: 2 Seto sings! Key: Some one: Talk \\Yami to light\\ /Light to Yami/ *Thought* (Action) Yami= Yami Yugi Bakura= Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou= Ryou Bakura  
  
Yugi= Yugi Mutuo Téa= Téa Gardner Tristan= Tristan Taylor Joey= Joey Wheeler Marik= Yami Marik Malik= Malik Ishatar. ((Me interrupting the story))  
  
Italic= singing  
  
~*~*~*~=Scene change. *~*~*~*=Beginning of story. .::.::.::.::.=End of story. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, songs, or anything except for my two cents. The Yami's have there own bodies, and not just floating or taking over there light's bodies.  
  
*~*~*~* (Seto steps up to the 'stage' and picks a song out)  
  
Seto:  
  
I am so high I can hear ever  
  
I am so high I can hear ever Oh for ever No ever No forever don't hear me  
  
And they say that a hero can save us I'm not gonna stand in your way I hold on to the wings of a hero Watching as we all fly away  
  
Someone once told me Love would all save us But how can that be When look what love gave us  
  
A war for the killing And blood spilling that a World never came  
  
And they say that a hero can save us I'm not gonna stand in your way I hold on to the wings of a hero Watching as we all fly away  
  
And that world is an ending It's not that I'm standing to you Is in the love of a hero And that's why I feel It won't do  
  
And the say that a hero can save us I'm not gonna stand in your way I hold on the wings of a hero Watching as we all fly away  
  
And they're watching us As we all fly away And they're watching us As we all fly away And they're watching us And they're watching us As we all fly away And they're watching us As we all fly away  
  
(Seto steeped down and took a bow. Everyone clapped and yelled out.)  
  
Ryou: so who's gonna go next?  
  
Marik: I don't think any of these losers want to go next, seeing how two of the probably best singers in this house have already gone.  
  
Malik: How about me and my Yami do one together?  
  
Marik: Hell no! I ain't gonna sing. You can't make me. (Malik gives Marik his puppy dog eyes)  
  
Marik: I give, I give. Just stop doing that. It freaks me out.  
  
Ryou: Before you guys start to sing. How about we all grab a glass of something to drink?  
  
All but Ryou: Yeah!!!  
  
(At the table Marik and Malik are discussing what they are going to sing)  
  
Marik: \\How about 'Feel it Boy' By BEENIE MAN featuring JANET\\  
  
Malik: /No! /  
  
Marik: \\Why not?\\  
  
Malik: /Because I would have to be the girl/  
  
Marik: \\What makes you think that\\  
  
Malik: /I know you, so don't play innocent with me/  
  
Marik: Fine.  
  
Marik: How about 'Gangsta lovin'' by Eve and Alice keys  
  
Malik: No!  
  
Marik: Fine.  
  
Marik: what about this poem I heard.  
  
Malik: Okay as long as I don't have to be seen as the girl.  
  
Marik: No girl in this one.  
  
Malik: Good let me see.(Looks over poem) very well. We'll sing it!  
  
(Malik and Marik walk up to the 'stage')  
  
.::.::.::.::.  
  
So what did you think? Pleas review! 


	3. Malik and Marik Sing

Title: I was Sugar-Hi. That's why! Summary: What happens when I get sugar-hi. I go crazy and start writing stupid stuff. This is karaoke. We will have solos and duets. Slight Yaoi in chapter 7 Ryou and Marik became a couple Rating: Pg-13. For slight cursing. Chapter: 3 Malik and Marik sing Key: Some one: Talk \\Yami to light\\ /Light to Yami/ *Thought* (Action) Yami= Yami Yugi Bakura= Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou= Ryou Bakura  
  
Yugi= Yugi Mutuo Téa= Téa Gardner Tristan= Tristan Taylor Joey= Joey Wheeler Marik= Yami Marik Malik= Malik Ishatar. ((Me interrupting the story))  
  
Italic= singing  
  
~*~*~*~=Scene change. *~*~*~*=Beginning of story. .::.::.::.::.=End of story. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, songs, or anything except for my two cents. The Yami's have there own bodies, and not just floating or taking over there light's bodies.  
  
*~*~*~* (Marik and Malik are on the 'stage' picking out the background music. They decide on one that sounds a lot like BareNaked by JENNIFER LOVE HEWITT.  
  
((New Key: ^-^*=Marik singing *-*= Malik singing ^-*= singing together))  
  
^-^* I see these two roads set out before me  
  
You being you set out on the right  
  
And I the left  
  
*-*  
  
Now I think back to those days,  
  
Of when we ran like the wind,  
  
With the sorrows at our backs,  
  
And the breath of sulfur in our faces  
  
^-^* Now I think back to that set of roads  
  
What if I had taken the right,  
  
And you the left  
  
^-* Would I be here today,  
  
Waiting...  
  
*-* Now I think back to that day,  
  
You and I,  
  
Our voices far gone away,  
  
With tears that marked our faces,  
  
And then...  
  
You turned away.  
  
^-^ It was time to part ways,  
  
And part we did,  
  
Feet tracing endless patterns in the sand,  
  
I watched the sunrise,  
  
Did you watch it set?  
  
^-* I wish we could try that again,  
  
Perhaps not down the right and the left  
  
But a road together that is one,  
  
Perhaps not alone  
  
Solitary tears and solitary feet  
  
Lonely trails cantered to a lonely beat  
  
Perhaps...  
  
Yami: I didn't know you guys could sing that well.  
  
Marik: There's a lot you don't know about my light and me.  
  
Yami: You got that.  
  
Marik: So what did you guys think?  
  
Seto: You sucked.  
  
Joey: Don't listen to that asshole. You guys were great!  
  
Tristan: Yeah! He's just a joules son of a bitch.  
  
Téa: A hot jealous son of a bitch.  
  
Tristan: I thought you liked Yami.  
  
Téa: yeah but I also like Seto.  
  
Yami/Seto:(move away slowly)  
  
Ryou: So who's going to go next. Lets see.(Checks the list his been keeping of people that have sang so far.) Yami, Kaiba, Marik, and Malik have gone. The only ones left are: Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Bakura, me and Téa. So who's it going to be?  
  
Téa: Me!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Okay go ahead pick a song.  
  
.::.::.::.::.  
  
So sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer and it will have a new guest. And I ain't telling'. :P You'll have to review. 


	4. Téa sings

Title: I was Sugar-Hi. That's why! Summary: What happens when I get sugar-hi. I go crazy and start writing stupid stuff. This is karaoke. We will have solos and duets. No yaoi, slight yaoi in chapter 7, Ryou and Marik became a couple Rating: Pg-13. For slight cursing. Chapter: 4 Téa sings Key: Some one: Talk \\Yami to light\\ /Light to Yami/ *Thought* (Action) Yami= Yami Yugi Bakura= Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou= Ryou Bakura  
  
Yugi= Yugi Mutuo Téa= Téa Gardner Tristan= Tristan Taylor Joey= Joey Wheeler Marik= Yami Marik Malik= Malik Ishatar. ((Me interrupting the story))  
  
Italic= singing  
  
~*~*~*~=Scene change. *~*~*~*=Beginning of story. .::.::.::.::.=End of story. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, songs, or anything except for my two cents. The Yami's have there own bodies, and not just floating or taking over there light's bodies. I have two new people coming to the story, but I forgot to put them in the next three chapters. I won't tell you who they are:P. But they are a millennium holders. And there a couple. No there not guys. The yami is a guy and the light is a girl. I think it's awesome.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Téa: Just so you know this song is dedicated to Yami, the one I love.  
  
Yami: (Flicks Téa off. And mumbles:) Bitch.  
  
Téa: I heard that Yami.  
  
Yami: Good.  
  
Tea: C'mon over, c'mon over, baby.  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, baby.  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, baby.  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, baby.  
  
Hey, boy, don't you know I've got something going on. (Yes, I do.)  
  
All my friends are gonna come gonna party all night long.  
  
I know, you know, I just want us to go.  
  
The fun we'll have fun you'll never be alone.  
  
So boy, wont you come?  
  
We will party till the dawn.  
  
Listen to me...  
  
All I want is you. (Come over here baby.)  
  
All I want is you. (You make me go crazy.)  
  
All I want is you. (You better cross the line.)  
  
I'm gonna love you right. (All I want is you!)  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, baby.  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, baby.  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, baby.  
  
C'mon over, c'mon over, baby.  
  
I want you to know you could be the one for me. (Yes, you could.)  
  
You've got all I'm looking for; you've got personality.  
  
I know, you know, I'm gonna give more.  
  
But boy you know, I never felt this way before.  
  
So, boy wont you come?  
  
So, boy won't you come  
  
And open the door?  
  
All I want is you. (Come over here baby.)  
  
All I want is you. (You make me go crazy.)  
  
All I want is you. (You better cross the line.)  
  
I'm gonna love you right. (All I want is you!)  
  
I want you, I need you.  
  
You know that I believe you.  
  
We got it, you know it.  
  
So, if its real, just show it.  
  
All I want is you. (Come over here baby.)  
  
All I want is you. (You make me go crazy.)  
  
All I want is you. (You better cross the line.)  
  
I'm gonna love you right. (All I want is you!)  
  
Téa: (lets her voice had out)  
  
Yami: (Makes Gaging noise)  
  
Everyone: (Silent)  
  
Téa: (Gets off the 'stage')  
  
Ryou: So who's next?  
  
(Knock on the door)  
  
Ryou: Who could that be? (Gets up from his chair and gets the door, and there stands Mai)  
  
Mai: Hi! What are you guys up too? And why wasn't I invited?  
  
Ryou: I dunno.  
  
Mai: Well, can I come in?  
  
Ryou: Sure. Do you wanna do karaoke?  
  
Mai: Sure I love karaoke!!  
  
Ryou and everyone else: Do you wan to go next?  
  
Mai: Sure. I have the perfect song!  
  
.::.::.::.::.  
  
So who do you think will be up next. Only a selected people know. Revew and you get to be in the story. 


	5. Mia Sings

Title: I was Sugar-Hi. That's why! Summary: What happens when I get sugar-hi. I go crazy and start writing stupid stuff. This is karaoke. We will have solos and duets. Ryou and Marik became a couple Rating: Pg. For slight cursing. Chapter: 5 Mia sings Key: Some one: Talk \\Yami to light\\ /Light to Yami/ *Thought* (Action) Yami= Yami Yugi Bakura= Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou= Ryou Bakura  
  
Yugi= Yugi Mutuo Téa= Téa Gardner Tristan= Tristan Taylor Joey= Joey Wheeler Marik= Yami Marik Malik= Malik Ishatar. ((Me interrupting the story))  
  
Italic= singing  
  
~*~*~*~=Scene change. *~*~*~*=Beginning of story. .::.::.::.::.=End of story. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, songs, or anything except for my two cents. The Yami's have there own bodies, and not just floating or taking over there light's bodies. I have two new people coming to the story, but I forgot to put them in the next two chapters. I won't tell you who they are:P. But they are a millennium holders. And there a couple. No there not guys. The yami is a guy and the light is a girl. I think it's awesome.  
  
*~*~*~* Mia: (Gets up on the stag and starts to sing M!ssundaztood by pink):  
  
I might be the way  
  
Everybody likes to say I know watcha thinking about me There might be a day You might have a certain way Bit you don't have my luxuries And it's me I know I know my name 'cause I say it proud Everything I want I always do Lookin' for the right track  
  
Always on the wrong track  
  
But are you catchain' all these tracks That I'm laying' down for you  
  
There's a song I was listening Up all night There's a voice I'm hearing Saying it's alright When I'm happy I am sad But everything's good It's not that complicated I'm just misunderstood  
  
There might be a day Everything it goes my way Can't you think I know I'm surperfly I might see a world In a world inside of you Then I might just say goodbye And it's my name I know I say it loud 'cause I'm really proud Of all the things I used to do Well it's the wrong track Looking for the right track And are you catchin' all these tracks That I'm laying down for you  
  
And it's the wrong track Looking for the right track But are you catchin' all these tracks That I'm laying down for you There's a song I was listening to Up all night There's a voice I am hearing Saying it's alright I was taken for granted But it's all good 'Cause I'll do it again I'm just misunderstood Yeah do it again I'm just misunderstood  
  
Mia: (stops singing, and takes a bow. Everyone's claping) thanks you guys for letting me sing! (Mia gets off the 'stage')  
  
Ryou: I sing next!  
  
Bakura: Yeah. Go on get on the stag and sing your guts out.  
  
Ryou: Uh. that's sick.  
  
~*~*~*~ (Yugi mind talking with yami)  
  
Yugi: /Yami, What does Bakura mean by 'sing your guts out'?/  
  
Yami: \\It's an expression. Like when I tell you to do something and Joey tells you to do the opposite, and then you say 'but yami told us to do this'. Then Joey says ' would you jump off a bridge if yami told you to do it'. Do you get it?//  
  
Yugi: /I guess so. Thanks yami./  
  
~*~*~*~ (Ryou mindtalking with Bakura)  
  
Ryou: /Bakura can you help me pick out a song?/  
  
Bakura: \\No!\\  
  
Ryou: /Why?/  
  
Bakura: \\Because it's no fun\\  
  
Ryou: /Please?! I'll be good I won't even bother you for two whole days/  
  
Bakura: \\ Make it three and you have your self a deal.\\  
  
Ryou: /Okay!/  
  
~*~*~*~ (Ryou and Bakura discussing what song Ryou sould sing)  
  
.::.::.::.::.  
  
So sorry I had to cut the story short. My mom wants me to go to bed early. For me 11:02 is early. 


	6. Mia Sings

Title: I was Sugar-Hi. That's why! Summary: What happens when I get sugar-hi. I go crazy and start writing stupid stuff. This is karaoke. We will have solos and duets. Ryou and Marik became a couple Rating: Pg. For slight cursing. Chapter: 5 Mia sings Key: Some one: Talk \\Yami to light\\ /Light to Yami/ *Thought* (Action) Yami= Yami Yugi Bakura= Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou= Ryou Bakura  
  
Yugi= Yugi Mutuo Téa= Téa Gardner Tristan= Tristan Taylor Joey= Joey Wheeler Marik= Yami Marik Malik= Malik Ishatar. ((Me interrupting the story))  
  
Italic= singing  
  
~*~*~*~=Scene change. *~*~*~*=Beginning of story. .::.::.::.::.=End of story. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, songs, or anything except for my two cents. The Yami's have there own bodies, and not just floating or taking over there light's bodies. I have two new people coming to the story, but I forgot to put them in the next two chapters. I won't tell you who they are:P. But they are a millennium holders. And there a couple. No there not guys. The yami is a guy and the light is a girl. I think it's awesome.  
  
*~*~*~* Mia: (Gets up on the stag and starts to sing M!ssundaztood by pink):  
  
I might be the way  
  
Everybody likes to say I know watcha thinking about me There might be a day You might have a certain way Bit you don't have my luxuries And it's me I know I know my name 'cause I say it proud Everything I want I always do Lookin' for the right track  
  
Always on the wrong track  
  
But are you catchain' all these tracks That I'm laying' down for you  
  
There's a song I was listening Up all night There's a voice I'm hearing Saying it's alright When I'm happy I am sad But everything's good It's not that complicated I'm just misunderstood  
  
There might be a day Everything it goes my way Can't you think I know I'm surperfly I might see a world In a world inside of you Then I might just say goodbye And it's my name I know I say it loud 'cause I'm really proud Of all the things I used to do Well it's the wrong track Looking for the right track And are you catchin' all these tracks That I'm laying down for you  
  
And it's the wrong track Looking for the right track But are you catchin' all these tracks That I'm laying down for you There's a song I was listening to Up all night There's a voice I am hearing Saying it's alright I was taken for granted But it's all good 'Cause I'll do it again I'm just misunderstood Yeah do it again I'm just misunderstood  
  
Mia: (stops singing, and takes a bow. Everyone's claping) thanks you guys for letting me sing! (Mia gets off the 'stage')  
  
Ryou: I sing next!  
  
Bakura: Yeah. Go on get on the stag and sing your guts out.  
  
Ryou: Uh. that's sick.  
  
~*~*~*~ (Yugi mind talking with yami)  
  
Yugi: /Yami, What does Bakura mean by 'sing your guts out'?/  
  
Yami: \\It's an expression. Like when I tell you to do something and Joey tells you to do the opposite, and then you say 'but yami told us to do this'. Then Joey says ' would you jump off a bridge if yami told you to do it'. Do you get it?//  
  
Yugi: /I guess so. Thanks yami./  
  
~*~*~*~ (Ryou mindtalking with Bakura)  
  
Ryou: /Bakura can you help me pick out a song?/  
  
Bakura: \\No!\\  
  
Ryou: /Why?/  
  
Bakura: \\Because it's no fun\\  
  
Ryou: /Please?! I'll be good I won't even bother you for two whole days/  
  
Bakura: \\ Make it three and you have your self a deal.\\  
  
Ryou: /Okay!/  
  
~*~*~*~ (Ryou and Bakura discussing what song Ryou sould sing)  
  
.::.::.::.::.  
  
So sorry I had to cut the story short. My mom wants me to go to bed early. For me 11:02 is early. 


	7. Poor Ryou

Title: I was Sugar-Hi. That's why! Summary: What happens when I get sugar-hi. I go crazy and start writing stupid stuff. This is karaoke. We will have solos and duets. Ryou and Marik became a couple Rating: Pg. For slight cursing. Chapter: 6 Poor Ryou. Key: Some one: Talk \\Yami to light\\ /Light to Yami/ *Thought* (Action) Yami= Yami Yugi Bakura= Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou= Ryou Bakura  
  
Yugi= Yugi Mutuo Téa= Téa Gardner Tristan= Tristan Taylor Joey= Joey Wheeler Marik= Yami Marik Malik= Malik Ishatar. ((Me interrupting the story))  
  
Italic= singing  
  
~*~*~*~=Scene change. *~*~*~*=Beginning of story. .::.::.::.::.=End of story. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, songs, or anything except for my two cents. The Yami's have there own bodies, and not just floating or taking over there light's bodies. There's no singing in this chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou: So what should I sing?  
  
Bakura: what about. 'Born to make you happy' by Britney Spears?  
  
Ryou: Why I'm not a girl.  
  
Bakura: *I have an idea!MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!* Hay Ryou. why don't we try out my plan.  
  
Ryou: First you tell me your idea.  
  
Bakura: Never. It's a surprise idea.  
  
Ryou: what will happen if I say yes?  
  
Bakura: I won't beat you for.  
  
Ryou: Three days?  
  
Bakura: Okay three days it is, and I even promise to sing any song with you, that you want to sing.  
  
Ryou: Okay what's you idea. I promise to do it no matter how bad it is.  
  
Bakura: You have to dress, wear make-up, talk, and also walk like a girl!  
  
Ryou: What?! Never!  
  
Bakura: You promised so now you have to do it.  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
Bakura: Because you promised.  
  
Ryou: Fine, but who's going to help you give me a makeover?  
  
Bakura: Marik, and Malik.  
  
Ryou: Are you sure about that?  
  
Bakura: No I still have to ask. But I know that they'll do it.  
  
Ryou: How can you be so sure?  
  
Bakura: Because I just am.  
  
Ryou: You're ego is too big.  
  
Bakura: (sticks out his tongue) At least I have an ego.  
  
Ryou: Let's just go and ask Marik and Malik if they will help.  
  
Bakura: Okay lets go.  
  
(Ryou and Bakura go off to find Marik and Malik.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Marik and Malik are on the couch desiding what to do)  
  
Marik: So what do you want to do?  
  
Malik: I don't know, what do you wanna do?  
  
Marik: I don't know, what do you want to do?  
  
Malik: I don't know, what do you wanna do?  
  
(Bakura and Ryou walk over to the couch)  
  
Bakura: Marik, Malik do you guys want to help me turn Ryou into a girl.  
  
Marik: hmmm. sure I'll help.  
  
Malik: Maybe. hell why not. I need something to do. It's so boring.  
  
Bakura: Let's also ask Téa to help. She's bound to have make-up.  
  
(Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik set out to find Téa.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Marik: There she is.  
  
Téa: hay guys what's up?  
  
Malik: We were wondering, if you could help us turn Ryou into a girl.  
  
Téa: sure I have just the stuff to do this with!!  
  
Ryou: Why am I not surprised?  
  
Téa: Because I like turning guys into girls.  
  
Ryou: (Silently prays to God) Please lord let her have mercy on me!  
  
Téa, Marik, Malik, and Bakura: Let's get started!  
  
Téa: Okay peoples I'm going to give you all jobs. Okay? (All nod head) Good. Malik, go get a gray top and gray skirt from my backpack. Marik, go get some make-up form Yugis room. I keep some in there. Actually I keep make-up at all of your houses. (All except Malik nod ((Because Malik is getting the top and the skirt))) Okay Bakura go get the gray platforms in the closet. (By now everyone was there seeing what they were doing). Now Ryou.(Turns around and Ryou's not there) now where did he go? Bakura, were's Ryou?  
  
Bakura: How should I know? Oh right the mind link thing. \\Ryou come out of your hiding place\\  
  
Ryou: /Never/  
  
Bakura: \\I know where you are!\\  
  
Ryou: /Were am I?//  
  
Bakura: \\in the closet\\ come on guys I know where he is. (They all walk to the closet ((not the closet from were Bakura got the shoes from)) opens the door and there's Ryou. Muahahahahahahaha I found you!  
  
Ryou: Fine. I'll get out. (Reluctantly leaves his spot)  
  
( Bakura, Téa, Marik, and Malik follow Ryou back to the kitchen)  
  
Téa: so did you guys get what I wanted you guys to get?  
  
Bakura: Yeah.  
  
Malik: Yup!  
  
Marik: Hell yeah!  
  
Téa: Good now go away and let me get to work.  
  
(Malik, Marik, and Bakura leave)  
  
Téa: Now Ryou sit down and well get started.  
  
(Ryou sits down)  
  
Téa: (Grabs a brush and brushes he's hair softly, next she hands him the clothes.) Ryou go to the bathroom and get changed. Okay and no running away or else. And when you come out I'll do your make up for you.  
  
Ryou: yes sir. er. mama (walks to the bathroom and gets changed into the clothes Téa gave for him to wear. Then he realizes he should shave. So he calls for Téa) Téa I need a razor.  
  
Téa: oh, I forgot to give you that here you go. (Téa hands Ryou the razor, and walks back to the kitcken to wait for Ryou to get finished.)  
  
Everybody else: (Fast asleep) Zzzzzzz.  
  
Ryou: Now. I'm almost done. Finished. Now the tricky part putting on the clothes.  
  
Bakura: \\Ryou are you almost done?\\  
  
Ryou: /I'm done shaving!/  
  
Bakura: \\I meant clothes, are you done dressing?\\  
  
Ryou: /Nope/  
  
Bakura: \\Then get started\\  
  
Ryou: /I am getting started, I have the skirt on/  
  
~*~*~*~ (Three minutes later)  
  
Ryou: Yes I'm finished!!!  
  
Téa: Good now let us see you.  
  
Bakura: Just wait, we have to wake everybody up. And get our cameras ready.  
  
Bakura: (Runs around screaming this) EVERYBODY WAKE UP RYOU'S DONE DRESSING.  
  
Everybody: (is up and has his or hers cameras ready)  
  
Ryou:(Walks out of the bathroom) How horrible is it?  
  
Everybody: (Staring at Ryou and how fenimen(SP?) he looks. They all look away) Téa you did an amazing job! (Everyone tells Téa)  
  
Téa: I know I'm not only a cheer leader. I'm an artist. (Does a weird pose)  
  
Everyone: (Sweat drop)  
  
Téa: Now I need to do your make-up. (sits Ryou down on the chair and starts to put eyeliner on, next she puts eye shadow, lipstick, mascara, and powder on.) all done. Now put these in the bra. (hands him two melons.)  
  
Ryou: (eyes the melons sespicasly(S.P?), then puts then in the bra that was with the clothes.) now what?  
  
Téa: we take a walk to the store on the street to see how guys react. But we should take Marik and Bakura for protection.  
  
Ryou: so lets go ask them.  
  
Téa: let me ask Marik and Bakura if they'll go with us.  
  
Ryou: Okay, go.  
  
(Téa walks off to Marik and Bakura)  
  
Téa: Marik, Bakura can you guys come with us on a walk?  
  
Marik: what for?  
  
Téa: for protection.  
  
Bakura: I'll go as Ryou's brother.  
  
Téa: okay how about you Marik?  
  
Marik: fine I'll go as your brother.  
  
Téa: okay lets go.  
  
.::.::.::.::.  
  
End of the chapter! Sorry I have to go to school now. I'll update sooner. Bye-bye. 


	8. Ryou and Marik Sing

Title: I was Sugar-Hi. That's why! Summary: What happens when I get sugar-hi. I go crazy and start writing stupid stuff. This is karaoke. We will have solos and duets. Ryou and Marik became a couple Rating: Pg. For slight cursing. Chapter: 7 Ryou and Marik sings Key: Some one: Talk \\Yami to light\\ /Light to Yami/ *Thought* (Action) Yami= Yami Yugi Bakura= Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou= Ryou Bakura  
  
Yugi= Yugi Mutuo Téa= Téa Gardner Tristan= Tristan Taylor Joey= Joey Wheeler Marik= Yami Marik Malik= Malik Ishatar. ((Me interrupting the story))  
  
Italic= singing  
  
~*~*~*~=Scene change. *~*~*~*=Beginning of story. .::.::.::.::.=End of story. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, songs, or anything except for my two cents. The Yami's have there own bodies, and not just floating or taking over there light's bodies.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(Téa, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou are walking to the food store ((which in this fic is in the 'bad' area of town)).)  
  
Tuff guy #1: Hey girls, wanna get with some real men. We'll show you a real good time. ((has a mask on))  
  
Téa: No, we're fine.  
  
Tuff guy #2: What 'bout you honey? (Eyes Ryou.)((Also has a mask on))  
  
Ryou: (In the most girlish voice he can manage) No thank you. (Walks faster)  
  
Tuff guy #2: I don't think you wan to say no to us.  
  
Bakura: Well if you don't get away from my girl, Téa ((Wired, no? I had to, but I don no why))and my lill sis, I'll kill you. Got it.  
  
Tuff guy #1: I'm sooo scared. Please my cat scares me more then you do.  
  
Marik: You're stupid not to be scared of Bakura.  
  
Tuff Guy #2: Why should we be scared of either of you?  
  
Marik: Him because he can break into your house with out breaking a sweat, and me because I'm insane. (Laughs insanely)  
  
Tuff guy#2: (rolls eyes, they land on Ryou again. Looks him up and down. And stares at his 'breast' ((which are the melons)).)  
  
Ryou: (whispers to Marik) Help. I'm scared of him.  
  
Marik: You got a problem with my girl?  
  
Tuff guy #2: Yeah, she should be mine.  
  
Marik: Why is that?  
  
Tuff guy #2: because, she just should be.  
  
Tuff guy #1: well prove that she's your girl.  
  
Marik: And how would I do that?  
  
Tuff guy #1,2: You should give her a big smooch on the lips.  
  
Marik: (Thinks about it) *Dude that's Ryou. Not a girl. I would never do that. but then again I would be able to take it off my 'list of things to do'. so should I. or shouldn't I? Hell I'll do it* Fine I'll prove to you that she's my girl. I'll give her a big smooch.  
  
Ryou: (looks shocked) *I guess that thing on my 'list of things to try' will be able to be crossed out*  
  
Marik: (walks up to Ryou, and gives him a big bruising kiss)  
  
(Two minutes later)  
  
Bakura: Marik, I think you can stop now.  
  
Tuff guy #2: (pulls off the mask he had on. It's Tristan) Marik, it's Tristan and Joey. We wanted to see if we could trick you.  
  
Tuff guy #1: (also pulls off mask and it's Joey) Yeah Marik.  
  
Marik/Ryou: (still haven't stopped)  
  
Bakura: Yo dude, stop kissing my light. (Pulls Marik and Ryou apart. They whine) Ryou. are you gay?  
  
Ryou: (blushes) I don't think so. I might be. I'm not sure.  
  
Marik: I know I'm not gay. (Says this a little to fast, and gets some weird looks)  
  
Bakura: Marik, if I ever see you touch my light I swear I'll kill you.  
  
Marik: Why are you so protective?  
  
Bakura: Because he's my light.  
  
Marik: Okay. If you want we can trade lights. I like yours more. He's nicer.  
  
Bakura: never.  
  
Marik: wait. Tristan. Joey.(barely realizes that they're there) what are. you guys were. oh, you guys are sooo dead. (starts chasing Tristan and Joey with his millennium Rod.)  
  
Tristan: (Running from Marik with Joey at his right) I told you it was a bad idea.  
  
Joey: (Also running with Tristan at his left) Yeah, but just think of it this way. We filmed it all, we can use it as black mail.  
  
Tristan: You filmed it?  
  
Joey: Hell yeah. It was too good to pass up,  
  
~*~*~*~ (Back at Ryou's place)  
  
Yami: so Yugi, what do you think Joey and Tristan are up too?  
  
Yugi: Spying, or getting in trouble.  
  
Yami: oh. okay.  
  
Yami: what do you think Bakura, Marik-  
  
Yugi: (cut Yami off) Getting in trouble, trying to take over the world.  
  
Yami: you cut me off. I was going to say, Bakura, Marik, Téa, and Ryou.  
  
Yugi: how should I know?  
  
Yami: oh. were's Malik?  
  
Yugi: in the kitchen looking out for the others.  
  
(The door opens and the rest of the people walk in.)  
  
Ryou: so Bakura lets get ready to sing.  
  
Bakura: What are we going to sing?  
  
Ryou: you don't have to sing-(bakura cut him off)  
  
Bakura: yes, I don't have to sing. In your face. (does his happy dance)  
  
Ryou: (sweat drop)  
  
Bakura: so Ryou what are YOU going to sing?  
  
Ryou: it's a surprise for Marik.  
  
Bakura: you like him don't you?!  
  
Ryou: (turns a bright red) Maybe.  
  
Bakura: Okay. Good luck. (runs off to tell everyone that the song Ryou is going to sing is for Marik)  
  
~*~*~*~ (Five minutes later)  
  
Ryou: (finally decides wich song he's going to sing. Walks up to the 'stag') Before I sing I want to ask Marik if he wants to come up here and sing the song with me.  
  
Marik: (eyes him suspecasly, but nods) * what have I gotten my self in?*  
  
((new key: (_( = Marik (_( = Ryou. I couldn't help it ^_^ I also had a LOT of SUGAR this morning))  
  
(_( Roses are red and violets are blue  
  
Honey sweats are not as sweat as you  
  
Roses are red and violets are blue  
  
Idda did mud Idda did mud Idda did mud  
  
Dum, de dum dum de dum de dum dea Dum, de dum dum de dum de dum dea  
  
Dum, de dum dea de dum de dum dea Dum, de dum dea  
  
(_( come pick my roses  
  
(_( Sweat from the flowers Honey from the bees I got a feeling I'm ready to release Roses are red and violets are blue Honey sweats are not as sweat as you  
  
(_( its invencebal but so touchebal and I can feel it On my body So emotional Im on a ride on a ride I'm a passenger I'm a victum of a heart love messenger  
  
(_( Dum, de dum dea de dum de dum dea Dum, de dum dea The only thing you said was Dum, de dum dea de dum de dum dea dum de dea  
  
That roses are red  
  
Come with me baby You for fill my wish Show me truly Show me with a kiss (they stop and give each other a kiss) Roses are red and violets are blue Honey sweats are not as sweat as you  
  
(_( It's invincible but so Touchable and I can feel it On my body So emotional Im on a ride on a ride I'm a passenger I'm a victum of a heart love messenger  
  
(_( Dum, de dum dea de dum de dum dea Dum, de dum dea The only thing you said was  
  
Dum, de dum dea de dum de dum dea Dum de dum dea That roses are red  
  
dum (_( dum de dea (_( dum (_( dum de dea (_( dum (_( dum dea the only thing you said was (_( dum (_( dum de dea (_( dum (_( dum de dea Idda did mud Idda did mud Idda did mud Idda did mud Idda did mud Idda did mud  
  
dum de dum dea dum de dea dum de dum dea dum de dea  
  
don't take my roses away dum de dum dea dum de dea the only thing you said was dum de dum dea dum de dum dea dum de dum dea dum de dum dea that roses are red  
  
(_( dum (_( dum de dum dea (_( dum (_( dum de dum dea (_( dum (_( dum de dum dea the only thing you said was (_( dum (_( dum de dum dea (_( dum (_( dum de dum dea (_( dum (_( dum de dum dea my roses are red. Oh yeah. Idda did mud Idda did mud Idda did mud  
  
(Ryou and Marik stop and bow to the audience)  
  
Bakura: MARIK! WHAT DID I TELL YOU WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU TOUCHED MY LIGHT?  
  
Marik: that you would kill me?  
  
Bakura: YUP THAT'S IT. (Jumps on Marik and is attempting to strangle him. Bakura isn't successful since, Malik doesn't want his yami to die, and Ryou likes Marik)  
  
Ryou and Malik: Get off of Marik!! Don't kill him!  
  
Bakura: (is pulled away by Malik, Ryou, and Yugi)  
  
Joey: You should a let him kill 'em.  
  
Ryou: (whispers to Malik) Malik are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?  
  
Malik: (whispers back) Does it involve Joey?  
  
Ryou: yup!  
  
Malik: In that case yeah I'm thinkin' the same thing.  
  
Ryou: GET HIM!  
  
Joey: (barliy realizes this and starts to run. But is tackled by Ryou and Malik)  
  
Ryou: (Happaly holding Joey down, while Malik beats the crap out a him) ^_^  
  
Malik: (in between punch) Die (punch) You (punch, kick) son of (kick, kick) a (punch, punch) BITCH!  
  
Ryou: should we stop?  
  
Malik: Not until (punch, kick, kick, punch, punch/kick) someone tells us to.  
  
Every one else: (to entertained with the popcorn machine)  
  
Yugi: (snaps out of it and realizes whats happinging to Joey. Runs over to them) Hay guys stop that! Leave poor Joey alone.  
  
Ryou: okay. :(  
  
Marik: (kicks and punches Joey one more time) Okay.  
  
Ryou and Malik: ( go off to find something to do.)  
  
Ryou: I'm gonna go talk to Marik.  
  
Malik: and I to Bakura.  
  
.::.::.::.::. Will couninue in next chapter. Also in the next chapter the new ppls arrive! But for now I have to go to sleep im so tired. I swear I have rings under my eyes.±_± 


	9. New Peoples

Title: Karaoke time!** br**

**br**Summary: What happens when I get sugar-hi. I go crazy and start writing stupid stuff. This is karaoke. We will have solos and duets. Ryou and Marik became a couple. I changed the title to this from I was Sugar-hi! That's why! **br**

**br**Rating: Pg. For slight cursing. **br**

**br**Chapter: 8 New Peoples! br

**br**Key: 

**br**Some one: Talk  

**br**\\Yami to light\\

**br**/Light to Yami/

**br***Thought*

**br** (Action)

**br**Yami= Yami Yugi

**br**Bakura= Yami Bakura 

brRyou= Ryou Bakura 

**br**Yugi= Yugi Mutuo

**br**Téa= Téa Gardner

**br**Tristan= Tristan Taylor

**br**Joey= Joey Wheeler

**br**Marik= Yami Marik

**br**Malik= Malik Ishatar.

**br** ((Me interrupting the story)) 

IA word songI= singing                      

**br**~*~*~*~=Scene change.

**br***~*~*~*=Beginning of story.

**br**.::.::.::.::.=End of story.

**br**Me: there's two new people to my story. Guess what! I got three muses, one was requested! The other two I just had to have here. There… Drum roll please!

(Drum roll is heard)

**brMe: First up is, Mokuba, Marik(Yami), and last but not least… Bakura(Yami). **

**brBakura: Why do I have to be here?**

**brMe: Because. I need some one to keep me amused. **

**brMarik: And why does that include me?**

**brMe: I donno…because… fuck it. Just say the fucking Disclaimer.**

**brMokuba: please don't cruse**

**brMe: Fine. Please some one say the disclaimer.**

**brMokuba, Marik, and Bakura: Cathy doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or any thing or the sort.**

**brMe: Thank you all.**

**br*~*~*~***

**br (Suddenly there was a knock on the door) br**

**brRyou: Who could that be? (Ryou opens the door and on the doorway stand two people a boy and a girl. The girl was dressed in a electric blue tank top, under a matching plaid blue button up shirt, deep blue shiny pants, blue spikes on right arm, silver on left. Silver Ahnk with Cobra wrapped around her necklace on her neck, and a Gold chain. She had two earrings, one brow ring, and one lip ring. The left earring was a Silver dice; the right was a blue dice. The brow ring was a blue Anhk. Her lip ring was a Blue ring. Her shoes were blue and gray Vans with bright orange laces. She also had a navy blue tie hung loosely around her neck. There was one thing that he noticed about her mostly. This was her eyes the left was gray while the right was Blue. Her hair was long, and braided down her back, with Grey and Blue streaks running down it. The boy had the same clothing as her except everything of rains that was blue was red on him, including his Right eye. Also wore a Blood Red tie around his neck, hung loosely. His hair had red and gray streaks, braided the same way. ) Who might you two be? **

**brGirl: I am Rain Storm, and this is my Yami, Styorm Thunder. We are here because my Yami wanted to meet the other Yami's. **

**brRyou: You don't want to the Yamis except maybe Yami Yugi. But then again he is the only normal Yami here. **

**brStyorm Thunder: Are you saying I'm not normal? **

**brRyou: No sir. It's not you I'm talking about; it's the Yamis in the house… which reminds me…do you want to join us? Were doing Karaoke. **

**brRain Storm: Sure. **

**brRyou: (Steps aside to let them in) **

**brRain Storm: Can my Yami and me go first? **

**brEvery one else: Yeah. **

**brRain Storm, Styorm Thunder: (Step up to the 'stage', and pick out there song. Which is Michael Jackson ((Fucking shit I hate Michael Jackson, and that's because of how fake he is, besides I NEVER liked Michael Jackson)), 'Break of dawn') **

**br**Rain Storm, and Styorm Thunder ((Together)):

**I**Hold my hand, feel the touch of your body cling to mine

You and me, Making love all the way through another night

I remember you and I walking thought the park at night 

Styorm:

**I**Love me more, never leave me alone by house of love

People talk, people say what we have is just a game

Oh, I'll never let you go, come here girl

Just got to make sweet love till the break of dawn

Rain:

**I**I don't want the sun to shine I wanna make love

Just this magic in your eyes and in my heart 

I don't know what I'm gonna do I can't stop loving you

I won't stop till break of dawn making love

Styorm:

**I**Hold my hand, feel the sweet,  yes you've got me nervous yet

Let me groove, let me soothe, let me take you on a cruise

There's imagination working, never been there before

Have you ever wanted to dream about those places you've never know

**I**Break of dawn, there's no sun up in the sky

Break of dawn. I can see it in your eyes 

Break of dawn, girl you go to understand

It's the way that I lo0ce you, let me show you I'm your man

Break of dawn

Together:

**I**I don't want the sun to shine I wanna make love 

Just this magic in you eyes and in my heart

I don't know what I'm gonna do I can't stop loving you

I won't stop till break of dawn making love

**I**Let's not wait, the sun is out, let's get up and let's get out

It's the day, a brand new day, let's both go outside and play

Let us walk down the park, making love till it's dark

Can you move, can you soothe, till the break of dawn and you know it's true, oh

**I**I don't want the sun to shine I wanna make love

Just this magic in your eyes and in my heart

I don't know what I'm gonna do I can't stop loving you

I won't stop till break of dawn making love. 

**br**(They stop singing and take a bow, every body in the crowd is howling with applause, and clapping) 

**br**Rain: Thank you, all of you for having us as your guest it was truly fantastic-(Styorm pulls her down. They walk to there chairs. Which Ryou had gotten for them when they were singing.) 

**br**Ryou: So who want to go next? 

**br**Every one: (Silence) 

**br**Ryou: Fine I get to choose. Now lets see…(Looks over list) Okay this is how it's going to go. Next is my Yami. Then ethier Joey, Tristan, or Mokuba can go. I leave it for you to decide. 

**br**~*~*~*~

**br**Joey: I call last! 

**br**Tristan and Mokuba: I call second! (Both glare at each other. Mokuba gives his Puppy dog eyes ((So Cute!)) Tristan looks away. ((Mokuba: The power of my Puppy dog eyes! Me: Shhh! Mokuba: Sorry.)) ) 

**br**Mokuba: Ha! I get second place. You have to go after Yami Bakura! 

**br**Tristan: Stop rubbing it in. 

**br**Seto: Leave my little brother alone. He can do what he wants. Go ahead Mokuba, rub it in. 

**br**Mokuba: Nope. Not right now. 

**br**~*~*~*~

**br**Ryou: So Bakura, what are you going to do-er sing? 

**br**Bakrua: A song I heard on the radio. 

**br**.::.::.::.::.

**br** I couldn't think of the right song. So I'm listening to the radio, for the right song. 


	10. Bakrua Sings!

Title: Karaoke time!

Summary: What happens when I get sugar-hi. I go crazy and start writing stupid stuff. This is karaoke. We will have solos and duets. Ryou and Marik became a couple. I changed the title to this from I was Sugar-hi! That's why!

Rating: Pg. For slight cursing.

Chapter: 9 Bakura sings!

Key: 

Some one: Talk  

\\Yami to light\\

/Light to Yami/

*Thought*

(Action)

Yami= Yami Yugi

Bakura= Yami Bakura 

Ryou= Ryou Bakura 

Yugi= Yugi Mutuo

Téa= Téa Gardner

Tristan= Tristan Taylor

Joey= Joey Wheeler

Marik= Yami Marik

Malik= Malik Ishatar.

((Me interrupting the story)) 

A word song= singing                      

~*~*~*~=Scene change.

*~*~*~*=Beginning of story.

.::.::.::.::.=End of story.

Marik: I still don't know why I have to be here. Wait… If I have to be here so does Malik, and Ryou. So bring them here! NOW!

Me: eeep! Okay. 

Ryou: What, were am I?

Me: You are now one of my muses.

Malik: Does that mean that our Yami's are also here?

Me: Why do you ask?

Malik: Because were ever I am, Mariks there to.

Me: Oh-Yes both of you yami's are here.

Ryou, Malik:-_-U. 

Marik, Bakura: Yup were here. 

Mokuba: Cathy, should I read the Disclaimer?

Me: Yeah, sure nock yourself out.

Mokuba: Cathy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of us. She doesn't even own the ten bucks her mom 'gave her'

Me: Mokuba what did I tell you about telling them my life story?

Mokuba: Not to tell them?

Me: Yup. That sounds about right.

*~*~*~*

(Bakura and Ryou are sitting at the table discussing what Bakura's going to sing)

Ryou: Why don't you sing about how Yami makes you feel ((Bakura: That sounds wrong. Ryou: Then why were you thinking about it? You have a sick mind. Bakura: You brought it up. Ryou: I didn't, Cathy made me say it! Me: Did I hold a gun to your head and say you had to do it? Ryou: (shakes head 'no') Me: Good.)).

Bakura: That's a good idea. For once my light I useful for something.

Ryou: ^_^  Wait…-____-U.

Bakura: Hehehe ^____^

Ryou: So what song are you going to sing? 

Bakura: You'll find out in due time.

~*~*~*~

(The rest are sitting in a circle. Joey is asking every one questions from a book he got)

Joey: Yami, if you could use a voodoo doll to hurt anyone you chose, would you?

Yami: Yes I would. I would choose Bakura, and Marik. I mean I can't kill them with that but I would make them feel pain. Muhahahahahhahahaha.

Joey: Okay. Téa, What was you most enjoyable dream? Your worst nightmare?

Téa: My most enjoyable dream was with Yami and Seto. I can't tell you what it was. My worst nightmare was with you and Tristan.

Joey: Okay. Seto, after a medical examination, your doctor calls and gravely says you have a rare lymphatic cancer and only a few months to lice. Five days later. She informs you that the lab tests were mislabeled; you are perfectly healthy. Forced for a moment to look death in the face, you have been allowed to turn and go on. During those difficult days you would certainly have gained some insights about yourself. Do you think they would be worth the pain? And what would you do after this?

Seto: It wouldn't be worth the pain. And after words, I 'd probably sue her for all she's worth.

Joey: Nice. Tristan, You are offered $1,000,000 for the following act: Before you are ten pistols-only one of which is loaded. You must pick up one of the pistols, point it at your forehead, and pull the trigger. If you can walk away, you do so a millionaire. Would you accept the risk?

Tristan: (thinks) Hell yeah.

Jpey: Yeah, so would I. Yugi, if your friends and acquaintances were willing to bluntly and honestly tell you what they really thought of you, would you want them to?

Yugi: Yeah, I'd love to know what every one thinks of me. I mean most people think that I'm way too short.

Joey: Yeah, you are.

Yugi: Hay! (Walks away)

Joey: Ma-

Ryou: Okay peoples, Bakura ahs decided on what he's going to sing.

Bakura: (Walks out. And jumps on to the table. He picks out the song he wants.): Okay pharaoh this ones for you.

Yami: Shut up and sing you tomb robber. 

Bakura: Okay

Though you think that you can take me on,

You must be crazy 

There ain't a signal thing you've done,

That's gonna phase me

Although if you wanna have a go 

I just wanna let you know

Yeah, get off my back,

And into my game

Get out of my way,

And out of my brain

Get out of my face,

And give it your best shot

I think it's time you better face the facts,

Get off my back

You know it all just a game, 

That I'm playin'

You think that you can find a way in,

Is what I'm sayin'

Oh you wanna have a go

I just wanna let you know

Oh, get off my back

And into my game 

Get out of my way,

And out of my brain

Get out of my face, 

And give it your best shot 

I think it's time you better face the facts,

Get off my back,

Oh, if you wanna have a go

I just wanna let you know,

Get off, get off,

Yeah, get off my back.

And into my game,

Get out of my way,

And out of my brain

Get out of my face,

And give it your best shot

You know this track is coming to an end

Get off my back

Yeah, get off my back

Get off

Get off, get off, get off, 

Get off, get off, get off,

Get off my back!

Ryou: That was great!

Everyone except Yam: Yeah fantastic (Clapping)

Yami: I could do better. 

Bakura: Sure you could, your royal pain in the ass. 

Yami: Shut up you stupid, Baka of a tomb robber.

Bakura: I'm not the stupid Baka, you the fucking stupid Baka royal pain in the ass.

Ryou, Yugi: Stop it! Both of you!

Yami: Okay.

Bakura: Hmp.

Ryou: So. Who's next? Right Tristan's next.

Tristan: I don't feel too good.

Joey: Tough shit. Get up there and sing, like your life depends on it.

Tristan: Thanks for the encouragement. (Sarcastically)

Joey: No prob. 

.::.::.::.::.

Me: Almost done. I still have two people, and Tristan might make Joey sing with him. Well any ways, I hope that all you good people have a good day. Review! Pretty please.

Marik: Stop begging you look constipated.

Me: Marik, you are…(Little light bulb appears, above my head) I just had an idea. Yami's coming to town. To terrorize you, Marik. Muhahahahha.

Marik, Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Any thing but that.

Me: Don't worry Bakura, He's not going to terrorize you. Just Mairk. Is that okay?

Bakura: Yeah, Sure. As long as he stays away from me.

Me: Good.


End file.
